deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note Fanon:Lonely Pages
A and B appear in Death Note Relight Agent Bell Agent Bell (Our Truths) Agent Brennen Agent Brennen (Our Truths) Agent Hallow Agent Hallow (Our Truths) Agent White Agent White (Our Truths) Ailee Kwon Ailee Kwon (Redone) Akito Sohma Alternative ending Amane Fugaku Amane Fugaku (Shi No Densetsu) Amane Fukito (Shi No Densetsu) Ambition Season (Our Truths) Another Day Anthony Carter (Our Truths) Augustine Granger Bee Beyond Silson Brandon Wright Cardinal (Our Truths) Cendre LeClaire Charbonneau Characters (DNOWV) Clementine Carmichael Commander Rester Daisuke Yagami Dark Yagami David Connor (Death Note 2 : Rebirth) Death Note: A New Note Death Note: After Peace Death Note: Black 7 Death Note: Continued Death Note: Deviant Minds Death Note: Eru Desu Death Note: Illusions Death Note: Mysteries of the Unnamed Shinigami Death Note: Our Truths Death Note: Parallels Death Note: Programed Death Note: Ratio's Note Death Note: Rebirth Death Note: Shi No Densetsu Death Note: Standing Apart Death Note: Successor's Conflict. Death Note: The Final Decision Death Note: The Fire Eternal Death Note: The World's in Pain Death Note (Legacy of the Inheritors) Death Note - NEW WORLD Death Note 2 Death Note 2: Spirit's Fury Death Note 2: The New Generation Death Note 2: The Ones Who Succeed Death Note 2 (Legacy of the Inheritors) Death Note 2 : Rebirth Death Note Episode 38 Death Note Fanon:All pages Death Note Fanon:List of Achievements Death Note Fanon:Unused Photos Death Note Fanon:Unused Templates Death Note Fanon Wiki Deathnote (O.W.V) Did L think of Light as a friend? Discovery Season (Our Truths) Distance Echo Eloisa Minnelli Ffion Griffiths Fred Kira Gaze (Death Note 2 : Rebirth) Hanna Yugari Haruki Kiryu Haruki Kiryu (Our Truths) Haze (Death Note 2 : Rebirth) Hei Yoshimaru Hideki Kiryu Hideki Kiryu (Our Truths) Hikari Leiko Hikaru Kaneko Himui Toda Homika Yugari J (Death Note 2 : Rebirth J (Death Note 2 : Rebirth) Just a Dream... KING Kai Hawi Kairi Kuno Kaoru Amane Kazu Keen (Our Truths) Ken'ichi Kenshin Kevin Higame (TWiP) King Lucifer (A New Note) Knochen von Tod L's Spirit L (Parallels) L never dies in the movie LaRa Saika Leaked American remake script Light's Reincarnation Theory Light Yagami (KairiTyrande) Light Yagami (Live Action) Light Yagami (x2) Linus (Death Note 2 : Rebirth) Main Page Malon (Death Note 2 : Rebirth) Malu Ka'uhane Malu Ka'uhane (Our Truths) Massacre Season (Standing Apart) Masumi Kiryu Masumi Kiryu (Our Truths) Matt Mikara Kiryu Mikara Kiryu (Our Truths) Misa-Misa Misa Amane (KairiTyrande) Mizou Heiwajima Mizou Hewajima Movie 1: Long Live the Queen Movie 2: My secret side Movie 3: Adios my shinegami Movies (DNOWV) Mr.E Niemand (Death Note 2 : Rebirth) Near (Death Note 2) Near (Death Note 2 : Rebirth Near (Death Note 2 : Rebirth) Near (Eru Desu) Near (Our Truths Near (Our Truths) Near (Programed) Near (Spirit's Fury) Near - L's Successor (The First Case) New Kira New Kira (Keiner Nichts) New National Socialist Party Patience Patience (Riddles) R & Q (DN 2: The World) R and Q (Death Note 2: The Ones Who Succeed) Raght Raght (Our Truths) Ragnarok (A New Note) Ravi Riddles Rin Sohma (x2) Ryuk (Our Truths) Ryuuka S (Death Note 2) S (Death Note 2: The Ones Who Succeed) Sakura Kaname Sasame Fuma Season 1: The New Death Note (A New Note) Season 1 (Shi No Densetsu) Shizou/S Heiwajima Shizou/S Hewajima Shoen Jump Ultimate Story of Succession Tashi Yagami The Damned One The Kira Society The Kira Society (TWiP) The Kira Soul The Story of Beyond Silson Tiny Kisargi Thot (Death Note 2 : Rebirth) Unnamed Shinigami (Death Note 2 : Rebirth) Why Light Should Have Legitimately Won Why Light Should Have Won....... William Thomas X (Shi No Densetsu) X Note X Note: The X-Deaths/Chapter 1: Awake Xavier (Death Note 2 : Rebirth) Xavier Scar Yashin (Shi No Densetsu) Yasser Elbager Yokou デスノート2: 新世界(Death Note 2: The World) AKF (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) Captain Harold (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) DEATH NOTE: ReLight Death Note: Beyond Future Death Note: Return from Purgatory Death Note; Sequel Project. Indigo (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Quinn (Death Note 2 : Rebirth) Riley Adams (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Ryuk (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Samuel Baskin (Death Note 2 : Rebirth) Sayu Yagami (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Unknown (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Zero (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Death Note Fanon:Leaderboard Odin (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) Death Eraser (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) DN 2 : Phoenix Ellie (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) K (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) Kyle Burton (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) Sean McLeod (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) Corey Death Note IQs Death Notes (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) Death Note: Beyond The Mind CSOP (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) CSOP Headquarter (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) Caesar (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Death Note : Kira's Successor (Summary) Liz Fukai (Death Note: Beyond The Mind) Luke Yagami (Death Note: Beyond The Mind) Mane (Death Note: Beyond The Mind) Meghan Leech (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Q (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Ren Yamamoto (Death Note: Beyond The Mind) Sora Yamamoto (Death Note: Beyond The Mind) Stalin (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) T (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Timothy Harlow (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) W.A.M.K (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) W.G.M (Death Note: Beyond The Mind) Yui Yamamoto (Death Note: Beyond The Mind) Yuina Yamamoto (Death Note: Beyond The Mind) Category:Death Note Fanon Wiki